


Time

by orphan_account



Series: Time and Time Again [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, and, its basically, this is like porn but with angst basically, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas find themselves alone after hearing the immune and non-immune lists. Newt has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> a few things to say about this one. first off, i rewrote this recently after having not been able to find this version, but then i remembered it was on ff.net so i'm going to post both on here as a kind of comparison thing? anyway the rewrite is both longer and better so u should check that out when i post it. also i kind of wrote this with the idea that they were going to separate the immunes and non immunes to "dispose of" the non immunes or whatever, which i hope explains a bit of the ending. hope u like this lil mess and it doesnt make you too sad (apparently angst is the only thing im able to write any more!) and maybe leave kudos or comment if u like it!! thank u <3

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna tell you-"

"No, damn it, Newt, you're not saying goodbye."

"I'm not. It's just- there's some stuff I never told you. That I wanna tell you while I still can"

"What is it then?"

"We never had any time to think about girls, right? Not in a romance way, anyway. But I always knew I liked guys. They let me remember that when I was in the Maze."

"Another Variable?"

"Yeah, probably. But- while we were doing all these trials, it was just us guys together, y'know? And I-"

Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who've you got a crush on? Please don't tell me it's Minho."

Silence. Newt moves a little closer to Thomas.

"You."

Thomas looks over at Newt slowly, not knowing what really to feel. He's had this... idea, recently, but he's never acted on it. Newt brings a hand up to rest on Thomas' shoulder. "Hey man, I shouldn't've told you that-"

"No, I'm glad you did." And Thomas reaches in to touch his lips to Newt's. Newt responds straight away, leaning closer and reciprocating the kiss gently. It gets rougher, all tongues and teeth and pulling the other closer in their rush to be together, to feel, to taste. And then Newt is tearing at Thomas' combat pants, tugging his underwear down with them, his hands a fumbling, shaking mess. "Tommy-" he moans, "you gotta let me-" Thomas' only response is to tangle his fingers in Newt's dirty-blonde hair, pulling his head down to Thomas' exposed cock. Newt is kneeling now, Thomas leaning against the wall and making little soft noises as Newt takes his cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and god, it feels so damn good. It's like the most beautiful fireworks in the November sky, and knowing that they're all just for you. He doesn't know he's been wanting this, but now he can't understand why he didn't before. Newt must have had a ton of practice at blowjobs before WICKED dumped him into the Maze, because somehow Thomas knows that this is well above average. Or maybe Thomas'll just take anything he can get at this point, because he has nothing to compare it to anyway. Or maybe it's because it's Newt sucking his dick. Either way, it's the best thing he can ever remember experiencing. Thomas cups Newt's head and pulls him closer, and now Newt is doing this thing with his tongue and "Newt-" is all the warning Thomas can give before he's coming, and Newt doesn't pull off, just swallows it all. He sits back when Thomas is done and looks up at him, grinning a little, his mouth red and lips swollen, and god, he looks so beautiful Thomas just wants to kiss him for the rest of his life. "C'mere." He holds out a hand and Newt takes it, Thomas pulling him up. When Newt is standing and Thomas' trousers are back up he spins around and pushes Newt up against the wall, pushing his lean frame into the plaster like he means to shove his friend - lover, now? - actually through the wall, kissing furiously just on the side of his mouth, along his jawline, sucking lovebites high on his neck. "You're so pretty," he whispers just under Newt's ear, and Newt must have heard because he pulls Thomas towards him even tighter. Newt's hands slip under and roam beneath Thomas' shirt, running over his muscle and shoulder blades and every touch of their skin sends a spark through Thomas like he's never known before. It's a sensation almost as powerful as fear (god knows they've both had enough of that to last a lifetime) but completely the opposite, such a good kind of powerlessness. The kind you only get when you give yourself to someone completely.

Newt's lips seek out Thomas' again and now he's so needy, moaning "Tommy-" into his mouth, so desperate to taste Thomas as much as humanly possible. Thomas' tongue tangles with Newt's and he can taste his own come in Newt's mouth and it isn't nearly as gross as he'd expect it to be. Not bad at all. And suddenly, totally out of the blue, all he can think is if only we had more time.

Almost like he's read Thomas' thoughts, Newt pulls away and just regards him with those deep grey eyes. "I-" almost like he physically cannot form the words he stops, then carries on; "I love you, Tommy, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be sorry," Thomas almost growls, "We still have some time. For us. Alone. We can go to this room-" He grabs Newt's hand tight and starts almost dragging him to that white room where he was locked up, because it's got to be soundproof and maybe it doesn't hold the best memories for Thomas but he doesn't care. He's going to make new memories, infinitely better memories in there with Newt now before their time is up.

They make love there in that room, even though Newt has already sucked Thomas off like half an hour ago, with Newt's balled up shirt that Thomas quite literally ripped off him jammed in the door so they can get out again afterwards, and Thomas just loves that little groaning noise Newt makes when Thomas licks at the skin on the inside of his thighs. He thinks he could get off to having Newt in front of him making that noise any time. When they're finally both finished (Thomas makes some pretty good sex noises too, Newt thinks, and he tells him so with a smirk because he's proud of the fact that he caused those noises) they just end up lying next to each other side by side, just holding hands. "I never said it," Thomas blurts, "Newt, I love you too, god, so much it hurts and I know this is gonna end tomorrow but I can't let you go without saying that."

"It's ok, Tommy." Newt whispers, and his voice cracks a little at the thought of the words he has to say. "I'm sorry this is gonna hurt you so much, god it hurts me too to have to leave you when I- when I-" He can't finish the sentence, and Thomas has no inclination to do it for him, so they just leave the dreaded word unsaid.

"When Newt begins to shiver, Thomas suggests they put their clothes on and go back to their rooms. The clothes go on, interrupted every few seconds by either Newt or Thomas stealing a kiss, and Newt's shirt is actually torn down the front, about three buttons missing, but they don't care. Nobody notices, anyway, when they get back to the dorm and they're looking over and smiling at each other every few seconds, and nobody notices if Newt moves his sleeping bag a few inches closer to Thomas' so they can fall asleep holding hands.


End file.
